Generally, electrical connector systems are used in a variety of industries to electrically interconnect components. In one example, an electrical connector system can comprise a male portion and a female portion, which form an electrical connection when coupled together. Typically, the electrical connector system includes a mechanism to electrically couple the male portion with the female portion. In certain instances, it may be difficult to confirm that a male portion is properly electrically coupled with a female portion, due to visibility, etc. In addition, in certain instances, while the male portion and female portion may appear properly electrically coupled, after a period of time, the male portion and female portion may become unsecured to each other.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved systems and methods for a self-closing electrical connector with a tactile locking feature. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.